


When In Rome

by Varewulf



Category: Fate Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dick Growth, F!Hakuno, F/F, First Person Perspective, LEWD, NSFW, Yuri, let Nero fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hakuno and Nero get some undisturbed playtime, with Hakuno taking the lead.





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This Nero/Hakuno idea wouldn't get out of my head, and lewd thoughts make it hard to sleep. So I write this in the hope that it will get it out of my system.

I slide my hand between her legs, and her whole body twitches. If we weren't already on our knees, I would be worried about her buckling. Even though I have barely touched her, she is already overflowing. The heat feels like it could scorch my hand.

I grasp one of her mighty breasts with my other hand as I press my much more modest bosom against her back. Her mewling moans tickle my soul. I shall never cease to be amazed that she can make sounds like that.

Her long, golden hair is draped over her shoulder. I undid her hair. Cast away her nightwear. I want all of her undone. The only thing on her tonight shall be me.

Rubbing her crotch quickly coats my fingers in her juices. They slide back and forth nearly without friction. It would be effortless to push inside her, but I decide to keep her waiting a little longer.

"Praetor..." she whimpers at me as I tease her. Her body always fascinates me. Makes me feel like I should exercise more. Such a wonderful, perfect body, that I want to do bad things to.

I know she wants to turn things around, to take charge. I can tell. I know her that well. She could, if she set her mind to it. If she wanted to overpower me, I don't think I could stop her. But I got her to agree to let me take the lead this time. Even if it's at her whim, the power is currently mine. I can see why she enjoys it.

I bite her shoulder, and she gasps in a pleasing manner. Not hard, I just want her to feel my teeth. Of course I am tempted to bite down harder. To leave an impression, to mark her. Maybe I should. Her dress would cover it up anyway. I doubt she'd mind. But something stops me from going that far. Maybe I'm not brave enough. Maybe I don't want to blemish her perfect skin.

With a trail of kisses I make my way to her neck, and upwards. Kissing her ear before I hug her back against me tighter, and finally indulge her bucking hips. One finger easily pushes inside her, and I quickly follow up with another. She lets out a deep moan, and nearly topples forward, though I manage to hold her up. If I hadn't (ab)used the regalia to seal the room, I would have been worried about someone hearing her.

Her breasts truly are magnificent. Hefty, but soft. Nipples hard as diamond, and she shivers as I caress them.

My fingers move slowly inside her at first, but as I get a better feeling for her responses, I speed up. The lewd noises she makes with both her body and voice spur me on.

It's not long before she starts to tense up. The movement of her hips matches that of my fingers, and I can sense what's building up inside her.

"Faster... Praetor..." she moans, and I feel her hand grabbing at my thigh. I indulge her wish, and mere moments later she cries out as the orgasm hits her. The experience of knowing I caused this gives me a rush of my own.

She starts to topple forward again as a lot of her strength leaves her body. Instead of holding her up, I ease her down this time. Her front drapes down onto the bed, with her butt sticking invitingly up into the air.

I gently slide down so I can get right up close to her glistening pussy. Very inviting indeed. I wrap my arms around her thighs, and gently stick my tongue out to sample her juices. As I expected, as soon as my tongue makes contact she bucks. I hold her still as best I can, and move in more confidently. A loud moan escapes her, at first muffled by the sheets, but as she raises her head it's like it fills the entire room. I am again thankful I thought to soundproof the place.

Her flavour is sweet and rich, which one might think would make it difficult to stomach a lot of her, but I greedily keep lapping up what she's willing to give me. Tracing my tongue along her folds, and pushing it inside her.

In what feels like no time at all, she lets out another scream as her juices gush out against me. I pull back, and lick my lips while watching the quivering mess she's turned into before me. The temptation to do more bad things to her is strong. But what should I...

An idea hits me. These bodies are just data, when it all comes down to it. So maybe I can use the regalia to make some fun. It'd be just like wearing a strap-on, right? Focusing my own selfish desire on the symbol of authority once again, I close my eyes, and imagine what I want. A weird sensation strikes me, and I can feel my body changing. Opening my eyes again I see I've managed to succeed. I've grown a dick.

I raise myself up again, but realise that this would be rather unexpected, so I had best ask first: "May I have your permission to enter, my Emperor?" Maybe a bit grand and playful, but it gets her attention.

"Mu?" she turns her head, and her eyes go wide. "W-wait!" she says. "Let me just..." With surprising agility for someone who just a second ago seemed as soft as a puddle, she rolls around onto her back. "Umu, that's better." She sounds satisfied. "Come hither, Praetor," she calls to me. "I want to see the lust in your eyes if we're to do this."

I swallow nervously. Hearing her say that makes me suddenly feel self-conscious about this, but who am I to deny my sovereign?

While it seemed like a great idea a minute ago, I realise I have little idea of how this is meant to work. Still, I crawl over to her, and on top of her. She reaches up, and caresses my face. Smiling in such a way that it sends a pleasant shiver through my body.

"Your Emperor has gracefully granted you permission to enter Rome," she says playfully, and her eyes twinkle with delight.

I appreciate her humour alleviating my nerves a little, but I'm still careful as I start pushing in. The feeling is amazing, though I let out an embarrassing yelp as she pulls me in. Not just by wrapping her arms around me, but also below. It's like every muscle she has down there is well-trained, so her abs are certainly well-earned.

"Umuuu..." she purrs, and then kisses me. I imagine I still taste of her juices, but she doesn't seem to mind.

All I can think to do is start moving in a way that feels natural, and I'm rewarded by her moaning into my mouth. It takes a little getting used to, but I find a rhythm soon enough, plunging my newly grown dick deep into my lover.

We break the kiss to catch our breath. "Ah! Aaahh... Prrrraetor..."

I smile at her moans, but there's also something else I want to hear from her. I lean down so I can whisper in her ear. "Say... say my name... Nero..."

She mewls, and claws at my back. "Ah... ah... Ha... Hakuno..." That's better.

"Hah... mmm... Nero... I'm gonna... cum... should I... ah!" I'm not able to complete my sentence as she wraps her legs around me, and traps me against her.

"Hakuno... umu... me too... gonna... aaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!"

It feels like my mind melts as we orgasm together. It feels different from my regular orgasms, which I suppose makes sense.

Once it calms down, I end up rolling onto my back too. Her skin just feels way too hot, and the room temperature against my chest and stomach feels refreshing.

But I don't get a lot of time to rest. "Our campaign is... not over yet... Praetor..." I hear as Nero stirs besides me.

The beast has awoken.


End file.
